Until We Meet Again
by Hazel Roses
Summary: She was running for her life and when she realized her freedom was gone, she tried to end it all. Instead of dying, she woke in a large mansion. Her life had been saved a rough and crass man. Gajeel. At first they didn't click at all, but the longer she stayed the quicker she fell for him. Little did she know, her attempted captors were still after her life.


**Written for WheelOfWriters author challenge! This ended up being longer than I tended as per usual lol.**

 **Prompt: Photo frame**

* * *

Levy ran as fast as she could. Her lungs felt like they were going to explode, and her legs were going to quit on her at any moment, but she pushed forward, looking back frantically when she heard the dogs barking wildly behind her. Tears streamed down her face as she sprinted through the dark woods, jumping over bushes and avoiding trees as best she could in the dim lighting.

 _No, no no,_ her mind chanted in terror as the sounds of the dogs grew closer.

They were almost on her. If Levy didn't think of something fast, they'd be dragging her right back to that disgusting place. Her light-blue hair whipped violently behind her as she veered off in another direction in hopes of losing the canines, her heart sinking at the fact that they could easily just smell she went a different way. Sweat dripped down her temples, and her throat screamed for water from the ragged breaths she sucked into her body.

"She's headed this way!"

"Get her boys!"

A sharp whistle sounded through the night air with the dogs barking loudly in response. Levy looked over her shoulder one more time and nearly tripped over a large root of a tree for doing so. Her bare foot throbbed painfully, but she pushed on and burst through to a clearing. Levy skidded to a halt at the edge of a cliff, looking down to see a river flowing below. It would be a long fall if she went over.

"There she is!"

Levy whirled around and saw a group of men with four dogs come out of the shadows. A woman with forest green hair took a few menacing steps towards her. Levy shook her head. "I'm not going to be sold as a slave! I refuse!"

"Well it's not up to you sweetheart," she cooed. In the pale moonlight, Levy could see the wicked smile on her face. "Your father sold you to pay his debts. You belong to us now."

Those words stung. More tears trickled down her cheeks as she looked down at the ground. Levy couldn't believe that her own father had sold her into slavery. He insisted it was to save her life because his debt may eventually get her or himself killed. Her mother…she didn't say a word as Levy screamed while being hauled away. What kind of parents could do that to their own daughter?

Levy looked up with resolve on her face. "I won't pay for his mistakes."

She took a step back, her feet now on the edge of the cliff. The woman stepped forward quickly just as Levy held her arms open, her white night dress billowing in the gentle wind. "Wait a second you crazy bitch!"

Levy closed her eyes and jumped off. She felt the rush of falling in her stomach and kept her eyes squinted shut, waiting for impact. It came and with it, all went silent and black within her mind.

* * *

A groan escaped her lips as she came to. Excruciating pain radiated in her right arm and both her legs. At that moment from the searing pain, she wanted to be unconscious again. Levy struggled to open her eyes and when she did, unfamiliar surroundings greeted her. She breathed a sigh of relief that this wasn't the slave housing quarters she'd nearly killed herself to get away from. When that thought crossed her mind, Levy was truly happy to be alive.

The room she was in was lit with candles. It was very traditional and large with a giant cherry wood dresser to her left and another long dresser to her right, adorned with the biggest mirror she'd ever seen. Elaborate décor stared back at her and when she looked down, Levy saw she was in a magnificent bed with grey blankets thrown over her and that her left arm was in a splint. The same probably could be said about her legs as well. Flipping the blanket back, Levy realized this was true. Her whole body in general was extremely sore, and her stomach growled loudly to top it all off.

On the long dresser was a photo. It seemed close enough to the bed that she should be able to reach it. Levy attempted to shimmy that direction, wincing as her legs, arms and her back screamed in protest. It took her a minute or so for her to get to the right-side edge of the bed. She stretched, thinking she may not be able to reach it, but eventually, her bruised fingers were able to grasp it. Levy pulled the picture frame to her. The picture seemed extremely old. Some areas of it seemed to have been scratched off. A handsome man with long, black, spiky hair falling stared back at her. Numerous piercings embedded his skin, making him look extremely menacing. His expression was hard. He didn't look like the type of person who all was easy to get along with. Was this the person who saved her?

"Oh you're awake!"

Levy jumped, nearly dropping the frame in the process. "Oh, h-hello."

A woman with hair a darker shade of blue came into the room and sat on the bed next to her. "Juvia is so glad you're alright!"

"Juvia," Levy said, letting the name roll over her tongue. "Is that your name?"

Juvia nodded. Levy looked around the bedroom again. "Where am I? What happened?"

Juvia's features turned somber. "You could have died if Gajeel-san didn't find you in the river."

"Who's Gajeel?"

Juvia smiled and pointed at the man in the picture she was holding. "He's the master of this mansion."

Levy's eyes widened. "I'm in a mansion?!"

Levy had always grown up poor. Most times she was lucky to even have a pair of shoes or dinner that didn't consist of a handful of rice…if that. She wanted to explore this place, but first, she wanted to thank the man who saved her life. Levy honestly hadn't wanted to die when she jumped off the cliff. She just had to escape the life she was about to be forced into. There was no doubt in her mind that she was going to be a sex slave. That thought caused goose bumps to rise on her skin. She wrapped her good arm around her waist tightly.

"You are," Juvia answered, standing to her feet. "You must be thirsty. You've been asleep for four days."

Levy's mouth was indeed very dry. She shifted as best as she could back to the middle of the bed. Wondering how in the world she was supposed to get around with both legs broken. Her legs were throbbing painfully, but she guessed not as terribly as they could be.

Levy was about to confirm she needed some water when her stomach grumbled loudly as well. She blushed as Juvia smiled at her. "I'll get Panther Lily to get your something to eat and drink. So what's your name?"

"My name's Levy and thank you," the broken woman said gratefully. "Will um…will Gajeel stop by? I'd like to thank him for saving my life."

Juvia's smile faltered. "I don't know. He may not, but Juvia will tell him you said thank you."

That wasn't enough. Levy desperately wanted to thank the man who not only saved her from death, but a horrible life in the hands of those slave owners. A few moments after Levy had left, in walked a large muscled…cat holding a tray that had a bowl and a glass of water sitting on it. Levy's hazel orbs were wide as she stared at the feline when he sat the tray down on the dresser beside the bed she was in.

"You're…"

"An Exceed," he spoke and in a deep rich voice. "My name is Panther Lily."

"An Exceed," Levy said disbelievingly. "I thought Exceeds were a myth!"

"In a way, we are," Panther Lily answered.

Levy couldn't help but study him some more. He was majority black with the area around his mouth being white. A large scar marred his face above his left eye. His clothes, brown corduroys that had straps crisscrossing in the back indicated that he probably did a lot of outside work. Picking up the glass of water, Panther Lily placed it to her parched lips, and she drank deeply. The glass was removed before she wanted to stop.

"You need to start slowly," Panther Lily explained. "You've gone four days without food. You'll give yourself a stomach ache."

The large cat was probably right about that. In the bowl was some tomato soup. Her mouth watered at the smell of rich seasonings wafting in her direction. Panther Lily was about to attempt to feed her when Levy held up her good arm.

"I think I can feed myself if you place the tray in my lap." Levy took the spoon from the feline. "Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome," he answered. "Juvia tells me your name is Levy." She nodded her response. "What made you jump off that cliff?"

Levy looked down into her bowl for a moment. She didn't want to talk about it, but Levy felt she could trust this Exceed. She settled into telling him everything that had been happening in her wretched life.

* * *

Gajeel sat in his study, a mug of beer in one had as he tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair he was sitting in. His fist clenched irritably until finally he threw his mug forcefully against the floor, shattering it into a million pieces. Why the hell did he save that girl? After all these decades, he'd never cared when he saw other people in similar situations as her. He couldn't understand why he didn't have time to process his thoughts before he was running into the frigid embrace of the river to pull her broken and bleeding body from its hold. He didn't hesitate to bring her back to his mansion and have Panther Lily start to patch her up, even giving her a spell Juvia knew to help with her pain.

He stood and walked over to the fireplace, placing one hand against it as he leaned forward and closed his eyes. She would have to go. There was no way she could stay here now that she was awake as Juvia told him a few hours ago. It would only cause trouble for the both of them. After all, there was no doubt in his mind that they knew he had her. He didn't know why they were so interested in her, but to pin a bunch of fake debt on her father to get to her was a lot of effort on their part. He'd sure he'd find out soon enough.

Turning, he headed for the bedroom he knew she was in. Down the many corridors and halls until he was at the familiar room. Gajeel didn't bother knocking before entering. Juvia was in the process of giving her a sponge back when he threw the door open.

" _Gajeel get out!"_ Juvia shouted, quickly trying to cover Levy.

He slammed the door quickly and swallowed. Maybe he should have knocked. After a few moments, Juvia opened the door with her hand on one hip. "Juvia doesn't appreciate you coming in like that," she hissed.

"Shut it," Gajeel snapped. "It's my house! I go where I want!"

With that, he brushed past Juvia, pushed her out the door, and closed it behind him. He could hear her protests on the other side of the locked door. Crimson eyes turned to meet her. Even though her heart-shaped face was bruised, she smiled at him.

"You must be Gajeel," she said, dropping her gaze. "I just wanted to thank you for-"

"Do you have somewhere else you are able to go?" Gajeel cut in rudely.

Levy's eyes widened. "I-I don't. I was going to ask if it were possible for me to stay here until I healed. I can leave after that if you want."

"No," Gajeel answered. "You'll leave within the next few days."

He turned to exit, but Levy called after him. "I don't have anywhere to go! And my legs are broken! I can't walk anywhere!"

"Maybe you should of thought about that before jumpin' off a cliff," he said coldly.

"But…" Gajeel could hear the hurt in her voice and against his better judgment, turned to look at her. Levy's eyes were brimming with tears. "Why did you save me only to let me die? Because that's what's going to happen to me."

Gajeel didn't have a response to that question. They sat in silence for a few moments, Levy gazing at him expectantly for an answer while tears streamed down her cheeks. Gajeel didn't care for tears, but honestly she was right. If she couldn't even walk, how the hell was she going to take care of herself?

"Alright you can stay," Gajeel said.

"Thank you very much Gajeel," Levy called after him.

Gajeel paused at the door, hand hovering over the handle. "I hope you get that you're not leavin' ever if you stay until you recover."

He didn't wait for her to response and exited out the door without another word.

* * *

Two weeks had gone by and Levy was recovering well. It turned out that Juvia and Gajeel were both wizards. Their existence had also long since died out. Levy didn't know how to act around them. She'd always heard stories that they were evil and killed innocent people to use in their spells, but after getting to know Juvia, there was no way she could ever harm anyone.

She now had a wheel chair to help her get around better. Her legs and broken arm no longer hurt unless she bumped them on something, but she honestly was getting the hang of moving around. That night, she decided she'd make dinner for everyone with the help of Panther Lily. She had a knack for pork ramen, even if it was just about the only thing she could cook, that and white rice.

Levy sat in front of the stove, sautéing the pork in a frying pan. The smell of the garlic, soy sauce, and sesame oil warming invaded her nostrils. Panther Lily was working on straining the noodles. "I've never attempted making ramen this way."

"My mother taught me," Levy said with a smile. It faded quickly at the remembrance of what her mother had done to her. "At least she taught me _something_ good."

Panther Lily nodded in gentle agreement as they continued to prepare dinner. When it was ready, Levy asked Juvia to get Gajeel for dinner. She tried, but the man refused, which honestly didn't surprise Levy. He had been trying his hardest to avoid her since she'd be there. He only spoke to her when he had to and that was irritating her. If he was going to force her to stay here, they'd better get used to each other.

She grabbed a steaming bowl of soup and began wheeling herself to where she knew he would be. Panther Lily stood. "Levy you may want to leave him alone."

"No way," she argued. "I'm going to give him a bowl of ramen if he won't come get it himself."

Panther Lily exhaled before moving behind the struggling girl and pushing her towards Gajeel's study. The door was closed and when Panther Lily knocked, there was a gruff "Get out of here!" thrown at the door. Panther Lily looked at Levy, who still had a look of determination on her face.

"Gajeel, I'm coming in!"

With that she twisted the knob and pushed the door open. Panther Lily wheeled her inside then told her to call for him when she was ready. He shut the door behind him.

Gajeel got up from his chair angrily. "What the hell do you think yer doin'?"

Levy wasn't fazed by his rough tone. "I'm bringing you dinner."

She held it out to him, and he turned his back, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't want yer disgustin' food."

Levy blinked at his harsh tone. "How can you say that when you haven't even tried it yet?! Don't be such a jerk!"

"I said I don't want it!" he bellowed, whirling around and taking a few menacing steps towards her.

Levy searched those intense red orbs for a moment, a pang of hurt stabbing her in her chest. "Fine. I don't know why you hate me so much, but I'll leave you alone for the rest of my life here if that's what you want!"

She threw the bowl at him, which he dodged and it crashed to a stop on the wood floor, juices spreading out like a murder scene. Levy turned in her wheel chair and was about to call for Panther Lily before that arrogant jerk got to see her cry…again. She'd just about reached the door when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Levy tried to shove his hand off as best as she could, but instead, he turned her chair around to face him.

"What now?!" Levy said, her voice hitching irritably as she did. "I'm trying to leave."

"Why do ya keep bein' so nice to me?" Gajeel asked.

Levy wiped her eyes. "Because that normal people do, especially when you save their life."

"It wasn't really on purpose I saved ya," Gajeel spoke, placing his hands in his pockets.

Levy shrugged her shoulders. "That doesn't matter. Whatever fueled you to do it is the reason why I'm here now, and I can't thank you enough for that."

The blue-haired woman called for Panther Lily, who obediently opened the door. He gazed over at the broken bowl of ramen and gave Gajeel a hard look before taking the disabled woman back to the kitchen to eat her own food. Later that night, the Exceed joined Gajeel on the large balcony. The sky was dark, not a star lit the atmosphere, but the moon was full and bright. They stood next to each other, as they had for centuries.

Panther Lily looked over at him. "You're thinking about Levy."

Gajeel held up a fist. "Shut yer trap! I'm not thinkin' about that little shrimp!"

"She got to you didn't she?" Panther Lily pressed, completely ignoring Gajeel's denial.

"What are ya talkin' about?" he snapped.

Panther Lily turned his gaze back out to look over the vast forest below them. "There's something about her. She's genuinely pure and kind hearted. I understand why they're after her. She must be the key."

Gajeel raked his hand through his unruly hair. "Yeah, she's gotta have the beacon inside her. They need it to finally gain ultimate magic abilities. They'll never run out of magic power with it,but they'll need her alive to take it."

Panther Lily nodded and leaned against the cool surface of the balcony. "Whether you want her to or not, she may just weave her way into that dark heart of yours."

"I doubt it," Gajeel murmured. "Don't tell her shit about what's goin' on. I'll tell her when she can handle it."

* * *

Ever since Levy and Gajeel's blow out, he seemed to come around a bit more. Levy was surprised that yelling at him would have that effect. Gajeel would come visit her before bed time a few times a week until it turned into every night. At first, they didn't talk much, but soon, after some heavy prodding, he began to talk with her a little more. Levy enjoyed their conversations. It helped her see him more as a person and not just a jerk.

She was in week seven of her splints. Juvia believed she'd be able to take them off the following week. Levy was very ecstatic to try walking again. She'd need walking braces to help her for a while, but soon enough she'd be back on her feet. With that, she wondered if she should try to escape. There was nowhere for her to go. If Levy was seen by those men again, there was no doubt in her mind they'd drag her right back to the place she'd escaped from and honestly, she was growing comfortable living in the mansion.

Gajeel sat next to her on the large bed and grinned at her. "I got somethin' I wanna show ya."

"What is it?" Levy questioned, sitting up and pulling her wheelchair around.

Gajeel stood. "You'll see, be patient. You won't need your chair though. It won't go down the stairs."

Levy looked up at him curiously. "Well how am I going to get down the stairs?"

Gajeel came around to her side of the bed, moving her wheelchair out of the way. He scooped her up carefully and began walking towards the bedroom door. "What are you doing?!"

"Carryin' you," he said easily. "Thought that was obvious."

Her heart raced at his closeness. He was so warm and the slight rocking motion of him carrying her was almost comforting. Levy tenderly wrapped her arms around his shoulders when he got to the stairs and laid her head in the crook of his shoulder. She felt him swallow as she did so. They made it down the stairs and after a few moments, Gajeel nudged open a door with his foot.

"I know how you said you like books and everythin'," Gajeel began. "The previous owner of the mansion was a bookworm. I don't read shit."

Levy gasped and gazed around at the humongous bookshelves lining each side of the massive room. There had to be at least nine of these fantastic bookshelves on each side. All of them were loaded with books. Levy couldn't believe it. She eagerly pointed over to the first shelf on the left and was amazed at easily finding good books she'd heard of in the past. The Great Gatsby was one she'd been dying to read. Midsummer Night's Dream by Shakespeare was also there along with a whole row of his works lined up.

Levy picked Midsummer Night's Dream off the worn shelf and held it to her chest. "Gajeel thank you!"

She knew this would be where she spent the majority of her time from now on.

* * *

Levy grunted painfully as she pushed her foot against the resistance of Panther Lily's paw. "It hurts!"

"We've got to strengthen your legs," Panther Lily coached. "One more!"

Levy drew in a quick breath and pushed again. Since she had her casts off, Panther Lily had been helping her to recondition her legs for walking. It was so uncomfortable and Levy hated every minute of it, but the more effort she put, the sooner she'd be walking and using her arm again. Panther Lily helped her to bed and let her know that he would be heading into town for groceries. She wasn't sure where Juvia was. Levy hadn't seen her all day.

Looking out of the large window behind her, Levy wanted nothing more than to go outside into the garden. She and Gajeel had spent a few nights there just talking. A smile crossed her face and a warm feeling spreading through her chest. She'd grown fond of the rough man. There was no getting around that. She looked forward to the time they spent together and often missed him when he wasn't around. Levy didn't know how he felt and she didn't want to outright ask him either. It might just push him further away, and he was starting to seem comfortable around her. She didn't want that to go away.

"Gajeel," she called.

Within a few moments, he entered her bedroom. "What?"

"Can we go to the gardens?" She asked. "It's a beautiful night out."

"You're so goddamn needy," Gajeel huffed.

"Oh shush," Levy said as she was seated in her wheelchair.

They made their way down to the first floor, using the ramp that was further down the hallway from where the stairs leading to the library were. They moved through the twists and turns of the mansion until they were exiting out of the large glass double doors into the warm night. Levy closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the breeze blowing her hair gently away from her neck. She opened her eyes again when she felt her wheelchair stop and looked up at the starry sky. Gajeel stood by her side also looking up into the dark abyss.

"It's so beautiful," Levy breathed. She looked over at Gajeel. "Did you used to come out here a lot before I came?"

"Yeah," Gajeel 'answered honestly.

He didn't say any more. Levy studied his profile for a moment. Angular jaw, straight pointed nose, and bright eyes she could see even in this dim lighting. Then there was his long, raven hair. Levy wanted nothing more than to run her fingers through it.

"What're you doin' Shrimp?"

Levy looked at her left hand and realized she'd intertwined the tips of her fingers into the ends of his hair. It was just as soft as she imagined. Her cheeks turned pink, pulling her hand away. "I-I just was curious. I'm sorry."

Gajeel was silent for a moment. "It's okay."

They continued to watch the beautiful night sky. Levy kept stealing glances at Gajeel until he finally glared at her. "What the hell are ya starin' at?!"

"You, you idiot!" Ley blurted out. She turned away quickly as best as she could in her chair. "I just…"

She was surprised to feel her chin being turned upwards. "Gajeel?"

He leaned down, their lips only inches apart. Their breath mingled for a moment that seemed to last forever. Levy lifted herself out of her chair to press her lips against his. Gajeel's lips were so soft and gentle. It was completely different than the personality she'd seen for those past few months. They broke apart and when Levy gazed into those crimson orbs, she felt herself growing lost within them.

"Kiss me again."

Gajeel scooped her out of her wheel chair, carrying her bridal style over to the concrete bench sat with her in his lap. Levy tangled her fingers tightly through Gajeel's messy locks and pulled his mouth to hers. She'd wanted to be like this with him forever. One of his strong arms grasped her around her waist while the other slowly caressed her sensitive legs. Their kiss grew more intense, tongues interlocking in a sultry dance. His hands were like fire against her bare skin.

"God damn it Levy," he growled, kissing her neck. "I can't remember the last time I wanted somethin' so bad."

"Me either," she whispered while leaning her head back to give him more access.

He dropped one more kiss and then pulled pushed her head back up at the base of her skull to lock eyes with her. "Are you gonna leave when your legs and arm are better?"

"I thought I wasn't allowed to leave," Levy said. "You told me it could jeopardize your location right?"

"That's not what I asked ya!" he snapped.

Levy watched him curiously as he looked away and swallowed. It was as plain as day on his face that he didn't want her to leave. She didn't want to go anywhere either. "I'll stay Gajeel. I promise."

Gajeel placed his calloused hand along her jaw and kissed her roughly. "Then yer mine now."

Levy secretly loved how that sounded on his lips. She did have one question. "So Gajeel, who are you trying to avoid?"

His expression hardened. "Phantom Lord. It's a guild I used to be in when I was young and stupid."

"What do they want with you?"

Gajeel's red orbs remained serious. "It's you they want Levy."

Said woman blinked in confusion. "Me? Why on Earth would they want me?"

"Because you're the secret to eternal magic," Gajeel explained. "You're the beacon. If they get their hands on you, the whole world is done for, and you're dead too."

Levy remained silent for a moment before asking quietly. "Is that why you saved me? To keep them from getting more magic power?"

"No, it would have been easier to let you die to stop them from gettin' what they want."

Levy laid her head in the crook of Gajeel's neck. "You won't let them kill me, right Gajeel?"

"Fuck no," he responded. "They come after what's mine, I'll tear em all to shreds."

* * *

The times were peaceful as the months went by. Levy was back to full function with her legs, although it took some time to be able to walk again. When the weather got cold, her mended bones ached terribly, but Juvia would always whip up a potion to help with the pain. She and Gajeel and grown extremely close, even to the point where they slept in the same room together. Levy couldn't picture her life any better. The only downside was not being able to leave the mansion. She was feeling cramped even in the vast crevices of the mansion. Levy just wanted to see something else. _Anything_ that wasn't familiar to her.

Gajeel was not having it. He insisted that for her safety, she needed to stay at home. Was she supposed to never leave this place ever again for fear of what Phantom Lord would do to her and ultimately the world? Levy just couldn't take it anymore. Juvia was on her way into town. Levy caught her at the door.

The blue-haired woman zipped up her jacket and asked, "Can I come with you?"

"No way!" Juvia exclaimed. "Gajeel-san wants you to stay here!"

"I can't keep living like this!" Levy exclaimed. "I'm going insane cooped up inside here for almost a year! Please Juvia, just this once!"

"I can't!"

Levy was exasperated. Desperate times called for desperate measures. If Juvia wouldn't let her go with her, she'd just have to go on her own. It would only be for a few minutes. Maybe just a little further into the lush forests was all she needed to get out of her slump.

"That boy who's been taking care of the yard likes you, I think," Levy said, giving Juvia a bright smile.

Juvia's eyes lit up like a light. "Gray-sama likes Juvia?!"

"I'm sure he does!" Levy continued. "I see how he looks at you. You should tell him how you feel."

Juvia nodded eagerly, but then she paused, her features saddening. "But what if Gray-sama doesn't like Juvia?"

"There's no way he couldn't like a sweet person like you. If anything, you can at least spend more time with him so you guys can get to know each other better."

"Like you and Gajeel-san?" Juvia questioned, crossing her arms behind her back.

Levy nodded. "Just like us. He should be here now. Go talk to him!"

And like that, the gullible woman was off towards the gardens. Levy slipped quickly out of the front door and closed it silently behind her. The shade of the darkening sky covered her as she slipped further out of the grounds. She honestly had no idea where she was going, but she just needed some fresh air away from the vicinity of the mansion. Levy had only gone about one hundred feet into the woods when she felt her head being yanked backwards by her hair. She screamed, but her mouth was covered half a second later. Her arms and feet were quickly bound and a gag was forced into her mouth. She was blindfolded seconds before seeing the familiar face of that woman who had tried to bring her back to the slave house.

"Looks like we finally got you," she said wickedly before bashing her solidly over the head, knocking Levy out cold.

* * *

Levy woke up in agony. Her head felt like it was going to split open, and her left arm was throbbing painfully, both her shoulders were. Opening her eyes sent a wave of pain so sharp through her skull that she closed them quickly.

"Look who's up."

Levy turned her head to the familiar voice. The woman came forward with that same wicked grin from over a year ago still on her face. Levy didn't understand. "Why are you still after me?!"

"I'm sure that fool has told you by now," she said.

"Are you part of Phantom Lord?!" Levy exclaimed, shaking the restraints that were binding her wrists and had her hoisted above the concrete floor.

"Why yes," the woman said, flipping her hair over her shoulder beautifully. "Sue is my name. If you know my guild, you must know why we have you."

"You're going to kill me," Levy said softly.

"That's right," Sue answered, running her fingers along the back of levy's calf. "Your life will bring glory to Phantom Lord! We'll rip the beacon from your chest and have endless magic to take over all the magic guilds and eventually the world!"

"What's the point in that?" Levy asked.

"It's what the master wants so that's all that matters."

"Gajeel will come for me!" Levy shouted.

Sue moved around to face Levy. She punched her soundly in the stomach, causing the other woman to cough violently. "That's what we want. We can take the traitor out with you."

Levy froze. Ice felt like it was forming in her chest at those words. She couldn't bear the thought of something happening to Gajeel. There was no denying it now. She loved that man. He meant everything in the world to her. She was about to offer her life in exchange to save his, but reality kicked in: they could do whatever they wanted to her at this point. Levy looked around the room and realize there was only one entrance to exit the dungeon. There was nothing in the room and it was dimly lit by candles.

Sue walked over to her with a knife in her hand. Levy's eyes widened with fear. "What are you going to do?!"

Sue slowly flipped the knife in her hand, its sharp metal tip glimmering in the dark. "I'm going to have a little fun with you before I kill you."

After about thirty minutes, Levy's throat was raw and hoarse from screaming. She was in agony from the many slices to her legs and torso. Blood ran freely down her legs and dripped silently onto the floor. Her body was pouring sweat and she had no more tears to cry. All she wanted was Gajeel to come in and save her. Su had already told her that her master was on the way to begin the ceremony. Her life was going to end and this time, she wasn't ready. She had something to live for now.

" _Gajeel!"_ she shrieked at the top of her lungs.

Su laughed. "I don't think he-"

The mahogany door was blasted off the hinges and flew so hard against the back wall fifteen feet away that it splintered and crashed to the floor. Su whirled around and was immediately smashed against the wall. Levy smiled through her cracked and bleeding lips, but it faded when she saw him. Gajeel's _entire_ body seemed to be made of iron. His eyes were all white, and a crazed smile was on his face.

"Gajeel?" Levy ventured.

He didn't seem to hear her. Instead, she watched in horror as he formed his arm into a large iron club, extended his arm and began to crush Su with an iron appendage. She cried out as he pressed firmly against her chest.

"You're by yourself Su?" Gajeel taunted. "That's fuckin' stupid. You'll die for it."

Su screamed as her chest slowly began to cave in. The woman coughed up blood violently. Levy never believed she'd be able to escape the sound of her ribs cracking. "Gajeel stop! Please!"

For the first time, he turned and acknowledged her. His smile faded and even though she couldn't read his expression, she could tell him seeing her like that was killing him. He looked back at Su. "You bitch."

He shot his iron arm straight through her skull. Levy screamed and blood splattered like a painting against the great stone wall. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. This was not the Gajeel she knew. He wasn't a killer. Slowly, his grey armor receded and the man she'd grown to love was in her sight once again. She was terrified that he could kill someone that easy.

"Can you handle it?" Gajeel questioned.

"W-what?" she stammered.

Gajeel stalked towards her and grasped her chin. "That this is the real me."

She was silent for a moment, knowing there was no turning back now. "Yes."

Gajeel chastely kissed her lips just as other voices could be heard coming towards them. Levy's head was swimming from the loss of blood. Gajeel turned to face his enemies just as the rushed through the destroyed and Levy's consciousness faded to black.

She awoke again body aching, unsure of where she was. This time she was lying on a mattress in the middle of what looked like a cave floor. Where was she? Sitting up, Levy winced at the sharp pain in her head.

"You're awake."

Levy looked towards the sound of the voice in the large spacious cave, and her breath caught in her throat. The most beautiful dragon stood before her. His magnificent armor like appearance looked strong and indestructible.

"Who are you?" she asked the dragon.

"Your savior clearly," the dragon answered.

Levy blinked at his rudeness. "Well…thank you."

Levy looked down at the ground next to her and saw that same picture frame of Gajeel that used to stay on the dresser in his bedroom was next to her. "Where is Gajeel?"

"My name is Metalicana." The dragon whipped his tail in annoyance. "Thank you for asking."

Levy bowed quickly. "I'm sorry Metalicana! My name is Levy!"

The large dragon laid his head on his iron plated paws. "That's more like it. As for Gajeel. You won't see him for some time. He needs to take care of Phantom Lord and clean up the giant mess they've made. Until then, you will stay with me young one."

The thought of being separated from Gajeel tore at her soul. She'd seen him every day for the last year and now who knew when the next time she'd see him would be. Levy took in a shaky breath, pulling the blanket thrown over her legs to her waist. Picking up the photo, the blue-haired woman held it against her chest, vowing to see him again.


End file.
